Senpai, Daisuki!: Side Story
by Deauliaas
Summary: Cerita sampingan 'Senpai, Daisuki' dari sisi Sasuke. Mengenai perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, yang orang lain tidak ketahui. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke tersebut? Dedicated for someone :) mind to read and review this story? maaf kalau membosankan dan arigatchuu :3


Aku yang baru saja keluar dari kelasku terkejut saat melihat kehadiranmu di depan kelasku. Aku hanya menatapmu dan Shion dalam diam. Entah kenapa, aku suka melihat ekspresimu yang seperti ini. Tapi sayang, pandanganmu tak mengarah kepadaku, melainkan melirik teman fujoshimu yang tertunduk malu sekarang ini.

Aku tidaklah bodoh dan kuakui, meski aku kurang peka terhadap perasaan seseorang, namun aku masih dapat mengetahui bahwa Shion masih tetap menyukaiku dan untuk Sakura sendiri aku juga tahu dia juga masih menyimpan sedikit rasa terhadapku. Iya, hanya sedikit. Karena perasaannya kini telah dia berikan kepada teman seperwarnetanku—

—Gaara.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, and lil bit Romance**

 **Warning: (miss)typo, gaje, dan pasaran, alur kecepetan _(:''3**

.

 **Cast: Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara**

.

.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Judge**_ **and Happy Reading**

.

"A-aah ... Neji-senpai menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan juga Shion. Dia menyuruhku karena dia malas untuk mengirim pesan kepada kalian berdua dan lagi pula, kita bertiga juga berada di angkatan yang sama bukan?"

Dalam suaramu tedapat nada kekesalan. Aku tahu, kau jengkel dengan sikap Neji-senpai dan reaksimu itu sangat lucu. Aku ternyata tidak salah jatuh cinta pada perempuan se- _moe_ dirimu. Aku hanya memandangmu yang sedang memandangku—menunggu jawaban dariku. Namun, karena aku tak memberikan jawaban yang berarti, kau melangkah duluan menuju tempat berkumpulnya anggota klub.

Rambutmu yang terkena terpaan angin semakin membuatmu telihat seperti peri kecil yang baru saja turun dari nirwana, Kenapa bukan bidadari? Karena badanmu mungil seperti peri dan juga wajahmu se- _moe_ peri-peri dalam cerita dongeng. Aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari belakang atau dari jauh, tanpa berani mendekatimu. Aku terlalu pengecut, asal kau tahu. Kau seperti menghindariku. Ya, kau menghindariku semenjak kau tahu fakta bahwa aku menyukai Karin—sahabatmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, fase itu sudah lama sekali aku lupakan semenjak aku melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Karin akan membalas perasaanku.

Namun saat kau datang ke kelasku untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak menyangka dapat berjumpa dengan makhluk Tuhan se- _moe_ dirimu. Masih ada dalam ingatanku saat kau berusaha mengakrabkan diri denganku, tapi kau kuanggap tak ada. Jujur saja, bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikanmu, Sakura. Aku masih malu bertemu denganmu, menatap matamu, dan aku takut kau akan kecewa dengan respon yang kuberikan nantinya—walau sebenarnya kau memang sudah kecewa.

Dan saat itu kau sangat gencar untuk menarik perhatianku, sampai akhirnya kau menyerah dan mundur untuk mendapat perhatianku. Sebenarnya aku senang melihatmu berusaha untuk mendapat perhatianku, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan disatu sisi dan menyebalkan di sisi lainnya. Membuatku semakin ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku, namun egoku menolak untuk melakukan itu semua. Akan tetapi, saat ini egoku harus kubuang jauh-jauh. Karena sekarang, duniamu telah dipenuhi oleh Gaara-senpai yang telah menarik perhatianmu.

Aku tahu, dibandingkan denganku Gaara-senpai memang jauh lebih keren dan lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Berbeda denganku yang mengeluarkan ekspresi saat diperlukan saja. Dan sudah saatnya giliranku untuk menarik perhatianmu dan membuatmu hanya melihat diriku.

Sesampainya di tempat berkumpul, aku melihatmu berbincang dengan Neji-senpai. Aah ... kapan aku bisa berbincang denganmu dengan lancar seperti itu?

Suara lonceng kucing yang dibunyikan oleh Deidara-senpai untuk menggoda Gaara-senpai membuyarkan lamunanku tentangmu dan sekarang, aku melihatmu sedang bercanda dan menggoda Gaara-senpai. Aku akui, aku sepertinya sudah kalah sebelum aku memulai semuanya. Aku melirikmu yang sedang tersenyum dan bergumam menyemangati dirimu sendiri.

" _Yosh, Saki! Ganba-moe_!"

Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ganba-moe? Ada-ada saja kau ini.

.

.

.

Aku menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukan teks curhatanmu mengenai perasaanmu pada Gaara-senpai. Jujur, hatiku sakit saat membaca seluruh curhatanmu tentang dirinya. Entah kenapa, aku senang melakukannya. Hanya dengan cara inilah aku dapat berinteraksi denganmu dan merasa dekat denganmu. Aku senang karena aku juga telah menpercayaiku sebagai tempat curhatmu, walau sakit.

Aku mengerti jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, namun jika aku menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat. Tak apakan? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai terobsesi akan dirimu?

Aku mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengimnya padamu, kemudian aku meletakkan ponselku diatas nakas yang ada disamping ranjangku. Bersiap tidur dan semoga aku memimpikan dirimu menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya berbangga ria—karena mendapati kau sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, kini hanya bisa memandang pemandangan yang ada di depanku dengan perasaan yang tercabik-cabik.

Kau dan Gaara-senpai. Apa yang kalian lakukan, ah tepatnya−apa yang Gaara-senpai lakukan denganmu? Kini aku merasa iri dengan Gaara-senpai, karena Ia dapat membuat jarak yang begitu dekat denganmu. Hei! Aku cemburu melihatnya!

Kalian tak akan pernah tahu perasaanku terhadap gadis gulali itu, dan salahkan sifatku yang terlalu tertutup dan pengecut ini. Dan juga orang-orang masih menganggapku masih menyukai Karin. Shit! Itu semua adalah masa lalu, bahkan sekarang aku menganggap Karin itu tidak ada.

"Kembalikan rambut Miku yang kau pegang itu, bocah nakal,"

Aku mendengar Gaara-senpai berkata dengan nada yang menuntut. Aah ... rupanya kau menggoda Gaara-senpai dengan _merampas harta karun_ miliknya. Segencar itukah kau meminta perhatiannya? Apakah kau tak ada niatan lagi untuk merebut perhatianku?

Kau yang kembali ketempat duduk dan memegangi dadamu guna merasakan debar jantungmu sendiri. Kau menoleh kepadaku dan menunjukan cengiran lebarmu dengan wajahmu yang memerah karena malu. Aku rasa, wajahkulah yang memerah sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang tak kunjung menampilkan notifikasi chatku dengan dirimu. Apa jangan-jangan kau tertidur? Atau sedang chat dengan Gaara-senpai? Aku mengirimkan beberapa pesan lagi padamu, berharap kau akan membalasnya dan yah ... kau pun membalasnya. Aku sangat senang kau mau terus membalas pesanku, entah bagaimana bila kau tak akan membalas pesanku. Aku yakin akan kebingungan untuk mencari cara agar aku tetap bisa dekat denganmu, walau hanya di aplikasi chatting saja.

Aku sempat berpikir, bahwa aku terkena karma. Bukan karma sebenarnya, tapi apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah ungkapan,

' _Jangan mengabaikan orang yang menyukaimu. Jika Ia sudah tak menyukaimu dan berpaling darimu, maka kau tak akan punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya kembali menyukaimu,'_

Tentu kalian pernah mendengarnya dan di sini aku akan menciptakan sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan dimana Sakura akan kembali menyukaiku.

.

.

.

" _Sebaiknya nyatakan saja perasaanmu, lagipula sebentar lagi kelulusan. Kau akan sulit untuk bertemu dengannya kembali. Sebenarnya mudah jika kau masih tetap tinggal di sini, tapi bukannya kau pernah berkata bahwa setelah kelulusan angkatan kita, kau tak akan kembali ke kota ini lagi?"_

Apa aku sudah gila dengan mengirimkan pesan seperti itu kepada Sakura? Apakah aku memang berniat untuk menghancurkan diriku sendiri?

Aaaaaaaargh! Sasuke bodoh. Kau bodoh, kau semakin memperbesar peluang Sakura menjadi milik Gaara-senpai. Tak ada pilihan lain dan aku mulai mengetik beberapa kata, lalu mengirimkannya pada Sakura tanpa aku sadari apa yang telah ku tulis.

" _Sakura, bagaimana bila kau menjadi kekasihku?!"_

Oh, Tuhan! Nampaknya aku sudah gila dan sangat takut untuk kehilangannya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang bersama Sakura, Shion, dan Karin yang sedang memberikan selamat kepada Neji-senpai, Deidara-senpai, dan juga Gaara-senpai atas kelulusan mereka. Aku dengar mereka sudah diterima di Universitas pilihan masing-masing. Dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu, berarti tak ada lagi Gaara-senpai yang menghantui hubunganku dengan Sakura. Yang tersisa hanya Karin yang masih membuat Sakura ragu dengan hubungan yang kami jalani ini.

Aku melihat Sakura tengah memandang Gaara-senpai yang sedang berbincang dengan yang lain, aku mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya, "Lupakan perasaanmu padanya, oke? Aku akan membuat fase cintamu ini menjadi tak terlupakan," ucapku padanya.

Ia mendongak, tersenyum dan menggenggam balik tanganku, "Umm ... iya, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya dengan mantap.

Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi gadis ini dan jangan biarkan orang lain masuk dan menghancurkan hubungan kami, baik itu adalah temanku sendiri.

.

.

.

 **END?!**

Aku menunggu Sakura di depan gedung Aula Universitas Tokyo. Kami sudah berjanji untuk saling menunggu sebelum masuk menuju gedung tempat pendaftaran ulang mahasiswa baru.

"Hoi, Sasuke,"

Mendengar suara yang tak asing tersebut aku menolehkan kepalaku. Oh tidak, nampaknya Sakura akan gagal move on dan hubunganku terancam hancur apabila Sakura memang memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu kepada Gaara-senpai.

Suara Sakura yang berhasil menemukanku di sini membuatku menoleh padanya. Dahinya penuh peluh dan nafasnya masih memburu, "Sasuke, maafkan aku yang terlambat. Aku terse—" Aku mendengar ucapanmu terputus saat kau mulai mengenali siapa sosok yang ada di sebelahku ini.

"—Gaara-senpai?!" ucapmu tak percaya.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi, bocah nakal," ucap Gaara-senpai seraya tersenyum dengan lebar dan aku merasakan firasat jelek saat mendengar caranya menyapa kekasihku dan melihat senyum yang diberikannya untuk kekasihku ini.

.

.

 **FINALLY END~! :3**

 **A/N:**

 **Inii dia tentang side story dari fanfic 'Senpai, Daisuki!' dan ini mengisahkan dari sudut pandang Sasuke hehehee~ saya tau ceritanya aneh, bahasa dan penulisannya hancur, dan kekurangan di sana di sini. Tapi saya berharap kekecewaan pembaca ngga begitu besar heuheuu~ dan saya juga sebisa mungkin memindahkan kata-kata curhatan selama chat ke dalam bentuk yang seperti ini dan author sudah mulai lelah _(:'3 #gelindingansampaimentok**

 **Sebenarnya banyak yang pengen saya tulis di bagian ini, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin si author gaje ini nulis panjang lebar (lha ini apa?!-_-)**

 **Yaudah, akhir kata dari saya—jangan lupa review yang membangun dan flame juga boleh kok lagi butuh bahan buat ketawa #hoi**

 **Malang, 21 Januari 2016**


End file.
